


Brown

by tracy7307



Series: Harringrove ficlets [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 21:23:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17087978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tracy7307/pseuds/tracy7307
Summary: Billyhatedthe color brown.Well, heusedto hate it.





	Brown

Billy  _hated_  the color brown.

Well, he  _used_  to hate it. In California, everything was neon, jewel tones, ocean blues. It was black concert shirts next to neon crop tops and sheer white mesh. It was pink. It was energy. It was electricity. 

Brown, to Billy in his first few months, meant fucking Hawkins. Fucking Indiana. Dirt, mud, cow manure. Expanses of dull farmland. It meant shit. I meant a boring life away from vibrant lights and crashing waves. It might as well have symbolized a flatline. 

Then Steve fucking Harrington changed all of that.

Steve showed up to school one day in a soft brown sweater in February, just slid into a desk and pulled out his notebook, sweater jammed up his forearms, displaying a smattering of brown hair. He slid a pen behind his ear into that stupid chestnut hair, looked at the chalkboard with eyes the same color. 

_Fuck_ , Billy thought.

Steve started talking to Billy not long after. Just shooting the shit, basketball games, chemistry notes, new movies, whatever, just talking. Billy couldn’t understand why, didn’t think he deserved it, but still fixated on those little brown moles on Steve’s face. 

In March, Brian Douglas had a St. Patrick’s Day party. Steve showed up late, wearing a chocolate-colored jacket. Looking like a Hershey’s fucking Kiss. White snowflakes gathered and slid down his shoulders. 

Billy grabbed the sleeve of Steve’s jacket and pulled him behind the shed, shoved him against the wall. Gave him a second to say  _no_.  

Steve’s eyes dropped to Billy’s lips.

Billy pressed his lips to Steve’s, forever remembering that jacket as the beginning of the end. 

Brown was soft. It was  _Steve_. Billy loved the color brown. He always would.


End file.
